


Lucky to Have You

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fics Sora wrote for Friends, For Stork, Lazy Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Kuroo wakes you up on your birthday.A few shenanigans occur :D
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lucky to Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockystork](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stockystork).



> Happiest of (belated) birthdays to you Storky!! I hope you enjoy this little fic, and the accompanying art that Krissy did for it! 
> 
> Speaking of, the art featured in this fic isn't mine- as much as I wish as I could be this talented, this art actually belongs to @oc_topu_s on Twitter! She's a really good artist :DD so please go check her out if you liked it!

“Ohayo, sleepyhead.” Kuroo’s voice washed over you in a cool wave, pulling you up out of the gentle arms of sleep and into the soft morning sunshine. 

“Ohayo, Tetsu-kun.” You yawned, stretching widely before peering over at Kuroo though sleepy eyes. A small, amused smile quirked onto your lips at the sight of your half naked boyfriend standing rather proudly at the side of your bed, holding a large tray of food. “Didn’t feel like getting dressed?”

Kuroo shook his head, bed hair flopping over one eye as he grinned at you. “Nope! Besides, after we get through this food, we won’t need clothes anyways.” 

You snorted softly, your smile growing larger as you sat up against your pillow. “Is that so?” 

Kuroo smirked as he set the tray down carefully onto the bed. “Don’t spill.” 

“We’re gonna have to wash the blankets anyways.” 

A snicker escaped Kuroo as he sat down next to you. “Yeah, you’re right. Happy birthday, by the way, kitten.” 

You smiled, leaning up to press a quick kiss against Kuroo’s lips. “Thank you, baby. This looks great, by the way. You put so much effort into it,” you complimented, eyes gazing appreciatively over the spread of rice, fish, and miso soup Kuroo had brought. 

“Well, _duh_. Gotta get in that protein and carb for a balanced breakfast. And all those omega-3’s and calcium and such– ow! Oi!” Kuroo yelped, swatting away the pillow you tossed at him with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“Such a nerd,” you teased, sticking your tongue out and making Kuroo adopt a mock look of hurt. 

“You wound me! After all that effort I put in! My heart! Oh, oh my soul!” Kuroo cried, pressing one hand dramatically to his chest as he fell backwards onto the bed. 

You snorted as you stretched out to poke Kuroo in the side with your foot, which only made him cry out all the more theatrically.

“Oh, you hurt me so! I am dying, I cannot see the light. It’s growing dark… so dark…” Kuroo gasped, throwing you a teasing grin as he rolled away from another half-hearted kick you sent his way. He landed with a small ‘thump’ on the carpet, making you snort again as he let out a small huff. 

A devilish smirk grew on your face as you waved one hand to get Kuroo’s attention. His brown eyes snapped up to your face, confusion flickering on his face as he met your gaze. “Well if you diiie,” you began, letting out an exaggerated sigh, “I won’t have anyone to get kisses from anymore. And on my birthday, too!” You shook your head sadly. “That’s awful… maybe I’ll have to go ask Bokuto-san for kisses, so that I won’t be lonely.” 

Kuroo froze, a horrified expression growing on his face. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Your smirk widened. “Mmm I don’t know… after all, I hate being lonel–Y!” You cut off as Kuroo leapt forward. He quickly transferred the tray of food to your end table, before grabbing you and shoving you back down onto the bed.  
  
Your laughter rang through the bedroom as Kuroo began tickling you with both hands. A few tears escaped your eyes as you squirmed, trying in vain to get away from Kuroo’s nimble hands. 

“I– haha– Kuroo! Stop! Hahaha, Kuroo, please, I’m sorry–” 

“Not until you take it back!” Kuroo’s fingers dug into your sides, attacking the spots he knew affected you the most.

“Take- take whAT back-” 

“That you’ll go kiss Bokuto! Instead of me!” Kuroo paused then, hovering over your body with his lips pulled into a genuine pout that made the smirk on your face soften. 

“I'm sorry, baby. I was just teasing- promise.” You reached up with one hand, cupping Kuroo’s cheek and gently stroking it until his pout faded into a small, exasperated smile. 

Kuroo sighed, letting out a large huff before he fell sideways onto the bed. He peered out at you from beneath dark bangs, a fond light glowing in his brown eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Alright then. Come here.” He rolled his eyes, before holding out his arms and gazing at you expectantly. 

You immediately obliged, shifting over your navy blue comforter until you were pressed against Kuroo’s broad chest. As you felt his strong, familiar embrace wrap around your body, you sighed, feeling safe in a way only Kuroo could make you feel. 

“...Promise me that I’ll be the only one?” 

You lifted your face, a soft smile quirking onto your lips as you leaned up to peck Kuroo’s cheek. “Of course. I'd never want anyone besides you. Silly boy.” Your smile grew as Kuroo returned the favor, pressing a featherlight kiss against the tip of your nose.

“Yes, but I'm _your_ silly boy,” Kuroo murmured, a contented smile rising on his face as well. One hand reached down to grasp your chin gently, his warm eyes gazing down at your face steadily. A flush slowly rose on your cheeks as he stared at you, making your face grow a bright red.

“Kuroo?”

“Wrong name.”

“Tetsu?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“...Kiss me?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint beginning to sparkle in his eyes. “Oh? But I already kissed you.”

“Not properly!” 

Kuroo smirked as a pout grew on your lips, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. His thumb reached up to boop your nose, and his smile widened when you scrunched it up, before letting out a huffy breath. 

“You want a kiss~?” Kuroo teased. 

You frowned, cheeks flushing brighter as Kuroo grinned down at you. “Yes! Give me a kiss!” you whined. 

Kuroo laughed, his thumb fondly stroking your cheek. “Alright, alright. So needy!” 

You opened your mouth to retort, only for your mind to go blissfully blank as Kuroo leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You melted against his mouth, closing your eyes as Kuroo pulled you closer against his chest. 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to leave you slightly dazed when Kuroo pulled away. You let out a small huff as Kuroo moved away, having wanted for the kiss to last longer. 

Kuroo chuckled at the disgruntled look on your face as he leaned down to peck your cheek. “I’ll give you more kisses later, my greedy little kitten. For now though, the food is probably cold, and I also have a little something for you here that I think you might be interested in.” 

You blinked, propping yourself up on your elbow as Kuroo reached over to his end table and pulled the small drawer open. “What is it?” 

“Your birthday present, what else?”  
  
You stuck your tongue out at him as he handed you a small, red gift box, tied with gold ribbon. “It’s small.”

“The best things come in small packages. Like you.”

“I’m not _that_ small.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Am not. You’re just a beanpole,” you replied, ignoring the grin on Kuroo’s face as you pulled at the neat bow tied around the box.

“Me? Nah, Tsukki’s the beanpole.”

“You’re only a few cm shorter than he… oh Tetsu…” Your voice dropped to a whisper as you pulled the box’s lid off. Nestled against pale gold fabric was a silver necklace adorned with a small charm. The charm was made of the same silver material, and molded in the shape of two cats, one larger than the other. Your eyes shone as you lifted the necklace from the box, marveling at the intricate details you could see engraved on the metal. 

“Like it? Reminded me of you and me.” 

“I _love_ it. Where did you find it?” 

“A little jewelry shop the last time I was in Tokyo. They had all sorts of cool things, but I thought you’d like this the best.”  
  
You nodded emphatically as you undid the clasp and slipped it around your neck. “Mind helping me?” 

Kuroo reached over, his hands taking over and redoing the clasp easily. “Looks good.”

“It does. I love it. Thank you, Tetsu.” 

Kuroo beamed, leaning over to press a short kiss against your lips. “I’m glad. Happy birthday, kitten.”

You leaned into his chest, sighing softly as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. The familiar scent of his cologne surrounded you as you buried yourself within his arms, relishing in the gentle warmth of his body around yours.

You’d never understand just _how_ you’d gotten so lucky to even know someone as sweet and thoughtful as Kuroo, let alone have him be your best friend, and _boyfriend_. 

When finally you voiced your thoughts, Kuroo simply chuckled. “I feel the same way. How did I get so lucky to have you be mine?”

You shook your head. “I’m the lucky one”

“No, it’s definitely me.”

“ _I’m_ the one who got breakfast in bed _and_ the best necklace from my boyfriend as my birthday present.”

“Agree to disagree?”

You huffed, crossing your arms as you threw Kuroo a pout. “Fine. But only because I’m hungry,” you admitted as a gurgle sounded from your stomach. 

Kuroo snorted as he let you go, rolling off the bed to grab the tray he’d brought in an eternity ago. “The food is all cold now. C’mon, I’ll go warm it up again while you go pile the couch with blankets, and we can watch Disney movies while we eat. Sound like a plan?” 

You nodded eagerly, scrambling out of bed to go grab the pile of extra fluffy blankets you two kept in the closet for these instances. Kuroo grinned as he started to make his way out of the room.  
  
“Hey, Tetsu.”  
  
“Hm?” Kuroo paused in the doorway, glancing back at you curiously.

“Love you.” 

Kuroo smiled, eyes crinkling in the way you loved best. “Love you too, kitten. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always,” you confirmed, lips quirking up to one side. “Now go, go! I’m hungry!” You flapped your arms at Kuroo, shooing him out of the bedroom. 

Kuroo’s laughter rang through your apartment as he made his way down the hall, making a warmth blossom in your heart as you gathered a pile of blankets up in your arms. 

You were definitely the lucky one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so I can bug you all again, please go check out @oc_topu_s on Twitter if you liked the art in this fic!! I know I love it, and I really hope you did too Storky! Happy birthday again! <3


End file.
